


【Turnred】Shortest Poem

by driver_qiao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_qiao/pseuds/driver_qiao
Summary: RPS!RPS!RPS! 画家斑与模特卡的故事。9K+。





	【Turnred】Shortest Poem

1  
大雨将至。Callum不得不加快脚步。  
他的旅行路线在这个海边小镇暂停。把钱花光后，他留在里维埃拉餐厅打工。  
今天是几周来最热的一天，现在是今天最热的时刻。云层像未完全化开的墨团，浓淡渲染，压住天光。蝉鸣细碎急促，更显闷热凝滞。  
“送餐车坏了？对方是贵客？这就是让我跑腿的全部理由？”Callum摊手。  
“谁腿长谁跑，第三个理由。”老板娘耸肩。  
“新鲜牡蛎经不起耽搁。第四个。”大厨叉腰。  
见鬼。  
Callum终于抵达这座半山别墅。  
说是别墅未免夸大。海风常年侵蚀，红砖墙被剥出斑驳土色，栅栏急需修整重漆。屋前院内草木肆意生长，让人怀疑屋主在园艺上的品味与闲情。一隅浅粉花丛开的泼泼洒洒，一路奔向山下的碧海白帆。  
门铃无人应答。Callum看一眼订单，橄榄油浸透的纸头上写着——  
“Eddie·Redmayne！”

Gerda如获大赦，瞬间卸力。这位芭蕾舞者小跑到窗边，“是里维埃拉餐厅吗？你简直是天使降临。”  
Eddie放下颜料盘，歪着头，笑得无奈又温柔，“我去开门。你先别换衣服好吗？”  
“天啊。”  
“现在的光线很难得，在这你很少见到这种明暗度的天色。”  
“也难得的热。”  
Eddie走到Gerda身边，低头凑近，将吻未吻。  
“最难得的是你，我的模特。”  
“咳。外卖小子在等你。”

兼职天使的外卖小子看着流言中的贵客。  
他身上的麻质衬衫与长裤尺寸过大，膝头袖口染有颜料污渍。肤色苍白，完全不受盛夏与海风影响。细碎雀斑洒满露出的部分。Eddie微笑着，灰蓝眼睛眯起，眼角皱出细纹。这就是每年来此地消夏的风雅画家？那几场名流晚宴的主人？娶了著名芭蕾舞蹈家的男人？有些出乎意料，但Callum说不出具体哪里，毕竟他第一次见到活生生的画家。  
“呃，您好。这是您订的餐食与酒。”  
“谢谢。辛苦你了。”  
Eddie伸手去接。薄木箱子盛满冰块，水滴不断渗出滴落。Callum微微汗湿的制服在胸口一块被冰水浸成透明。  
“你需要喝杯水吗？”  
“我……”  
“或者是冰啤酒？我可以跟餐厅打个电话说你晚点回去。”  
我该走了。Callum想，但谁能拒绝Eddie呢？就像没人能拒绝夏日疾走后的冰啤酒。

Eddie邀请Callum进画室，在年轻人表示知道他是“那个画家”后。  
各种画。黎明黄昏，山崖大海，各色人等，甚至里维埃拉餐厅和经营它的夫妻档。朝夕相处的熟悉景色被定格，被放大，被描绘，散发出陌生美感。Callum原计划一路向西，但莫名驻足此地。他觉得在这个小镇消耗完假期也不错，一种直觉。今天才发现有人描绘了他的直觉，精准得几乎是迎面击中他。  
“真美。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你好，我是Gerda，Eddie的妻子。”Gerda端来啤酒。她没更衣，但在芭蕾舞裙外罩上丝绸长衫。  
“你好，我叫Callum。哦，这是你。”Callum一眼认出，指着进行中的画。  
画中Gerda是候场舞者中的一个，她在俯身系紧脚踝绑带。流水般的缎带，云团般的裙摆，以及蓄力中的优美身姿，都被笼罩在幕后半明半昧的光线中。光与影，力与美。Callum本能地想象这幅画完成的样子，  
“是我。除了我，还有谁愿意为Eddie做这份苦差事？”  
“是啊。反正人们已经有照相机，还要画画的做什么呢？”Eddie佯装失落，脸上的柔软笑意让人想要安慰他。  
“但画和照片是不一样的。”Callum说。  
“你知道吗？我可怜的同事就因这句话，来当Eddie的模特。三天后忍无可忍，落荒而逃。”Gerda笑道，指着画面中另一个人。  
男性舞者站在Gerda身后，是唯一背过身的人。他双腿绷着连体白袜，重心落在一边。右手抬起，纤细有力。脖颈笔挺，头侧着，目光似乎追随着指尖。演出服没穿好，背部半露，蝴蝶骨若隐若现。帷幕漏出的一缝光束勾勒出他的剪影。孤独与自赏的情绪透过草草铺色的画面，抓住了Callum。他感受得到。  
Callum不由自主走到画前，不由自主摆出男性舞者的姿势。  
“就是要一整天这样子？”  
“等一下！”  
声音像一发长矛将Callum钉在原地。Eddie极少如此激动果断，他心脏开始狂跳，为自己粗疏的观察力，也为眼前里维埃拉餐厅派来的天使。Callum的制服衬衫还未干透，半透白布包覆着年轻人奔跑后充血出汗的身躯。蝴蝶骨，脖颈，头颅，以及后梳的跑得微乱的卷发。  
窗外云层在变深变重，天光只剩下浅浅细细的金边。空气熬煮着咸腥海浪与辛香绿草。万物凝滞在闷热低压中。Eddie的难得光线在消失。  
但难得的那人不在别处，就在盛夏暴雨前半明半昧的光线里，站在他面前。  
“Eddie……”Gerda怕画家丈夫吓坏这位外卖小子。  
“你能把衣服脱下来吗？Callum。”  
“Eddie！”  
“什么？”  
Callum松开动作，转过身。画面消失了。  
“我，我想邀请你做我的模特。”  
“我想你的同事不会再来，Gerda。这件事困扰着我。”  
“Callum，你可能是这镇上，不，这世上最合适站在那个位置的人。”  
见鬼。看着这对里维埃拉餐厅的贵客，Callum像被指派送餐时一样，大手一摊。  
“可我不跳芭蕾，不懂画画，我只想喝杯冰啤酒。”他想。  
“对不起，我该回去了。”他说。

直到Callum踏进餐厅，大雨才轰轰烈烈落下，浇熄闷热，冷却奔跑后的心跳。

——————————————————————————————  
2  
Eddie没再继续那幅画。  
“你可以休息几天，或者去看看Paulson？”  
Redmayne夫妇每年来此都会请Paulson做上几个月管家，打理庭院，整理屋子，准备餐食。今年她怀了孕，他们也不知道谁能代替。于是满庭杂草，外卖度日。  
“我老板竟然大发慈悲？”Gerda从身后抱着Eddie，“别心烦，亲爱的。或许我们可以再点一次外卖？”  
Eddie笑了，热气扑在她手臂上，“送餐员上门后被客户要求脱衣服。我想，没哪个餐厅还会给我们送外卖。”  
“可是你修好了坏了几年的门铃。你在等他，对吗？”  
对的。  
Eddie不想承认但也不能说谎。那个尽职的送餐员，难得的模特。这几天他一直在努力回忆Callum的样子，被画作吸引的神情，完全契合构想的身姿。契合到每次想起，脑中就咔哒一声，仿佛齿轮咬合。但Eddie终究不能按照回忆下笔。挫折与遗憾在他内心深处蛰伏，如平静海面下的暗流。  
“或许我们应该一起出门。”

几天后，Redmayne夫妇回到家中。  
Eddie整理着旅行画具，忍不住看一眼蒙上防尘白布的未完成的画。他就快忘记他的样子。  
门铃响了。

Callum这次没有久等。  
Eddie看着他。Callum没穿制服。宽松柔软的浅蓝衬衫敞开好几个纽扣，脖颈锁骨晒得发红。卡其短裤和罗马拖鞋的边缘露出更白皙的皮肤。他背着边角磨损的大书包，表情带着不知缘由的执着，像个离家出走的青少年。  
“好久不见，Callum……我想我们没点外卖。”  
“我答应你。”  
“什么？”  
“你上次让我做模特，我答应你。”  
Eddie沉默几秒。他听到对方的心跳声，也可能是自己的。扑通扑通。  
“所以这几天你都在找我？”  
“如果你明天还没回来，我就去下一个地方。”  
Callum看着Eddie惊讶又愧疚的表情，咧嘴笑开，大白牙闪闪发光。  
“我还没说条件呢。”  
“当然，你可以在我家住下来。除了画画时间，你可以随意安排。”  
“非常诱人。”  
“至于其他报酬……”  
“你误会了，Eddie。我只有一个条件——你得教我画画。”  
“……成交。”

“你都在这里做什么？”Gerda将司康饼推到新房客面前。  
“就是度假。”Callum挖一块橘子酱。“看书，弹琴，跑步，游泳，打工赚钱继续度假。直到夏天过去。”  
“哦，年轻真好。”Eddie也跟着涂橘子酱，他其实一直更喜欢只涂奶油。  
“如果你指的是无所事事四处瞎晃的年轻。唔，司康饼和果酱都超赞。谢谢你，Gerda。”  
“再加上切尔西小面包，这就是Redmayne太太能端上桌的全部。”  
画家的手腕吃了一记敲打。  
“我要开始想念英国了。切确地说，想念切尔西。”  
“你也住那里？”  
艺术家夫妻异口同声。Eddie在那里长大。  
好吧。曾有人提出六度分隔理论：你想认识任何一个陌生人，通过最多六个人就能办到。比方说，女皇的七大姑的八大姨的私生子的曾孙可能是你表弟。Callum第一次走进这间半山小屋，走进画室，像走进另一个世界。优渥，温情，美而陌生，却不遗世独立。兼职送餐员的自己，与画家Eddie的关系，大概是“我给他送过外卖”或“他让我脱衣服但我拒绝了”？好吧，后一个删去。总之，他只是误入桃源，跨过切成六块或者更多的时空，才见到Eddie。然后一场暴雨，梦醒无痕。  
但他一直不能离开。Callum不停想着Eddie的画。他小时候一度热爱画画，不过Turner太太只能自己抽空教他。也许Eddie可以让他重温旧梦？这念头让他渐渐弄不清自己是想着画室，画作，还是画家本人。  
现在我们的关系是“少年时期的邻居”和“画家与模特”。如果世界真的可以被切成六块，而不是更多，我们过去一直在同一块，现在也是。  
游泳池，录像店，公园……回忆在交谈中快速倒放，互相交换。Eddie曾经走过的道路，看过的风景，都被重新翻阅。怀旧泛黄的童年滤镜褪去，阳光与雨水纤毫毕现。每一个画面都在某处打上另一个小小身影——Callum就在那里，而他们就只是擦肩而过，每一次。  
“你让我熟悉的景色变得陌生。我怀疑自己真的去过。”Eddie笑道。  
“是吗？”Callum直视他，蓝绿眼珠含着笑意，“我第一次进你画室时，也是这样想的。”  
Gerda举起骨瓷茶杯，“敬命运？”  
“敬命运。”

——————————————————————————————  
3  
“请脱衣服，Callum。”  
Callum摊手，“很好。名正言顺得难以置信。”  
“我要画的是你，这才难以置信。”  
“Gerda今天不在，这里只有我们。如果你害羞的话。”  
毫不害羞模特在画家说完之前就开始脱。  
浅蓝衬衫和卡其短裤落在脚背，他走出布料堆积的圆圈，罗马凉鞋也留在原地。Eddie拉上窗纱，调整明暗，然后看着滤过的光线中的Callum。画家回忆了好几天的，几乎忘却的肉体，又重新站在那里。阳光，奔跑，游泳，长途旅行，这些因素满不在乎地在年轻人身上留下印记，塑造出这副身躯。热气腾腾，生机勃勃。  
Callum脱到还剩下最后一件。  
“够了够了。”  
“好吧，从来没有人在我脱衣服的时候对我说这两个字。”  
Eddie低头，掩饰笑意，然后意识到对方已经背对自己，还原出后台芭蕾舞者的姿势。  
“做模特有什么秘诀吗？”  
“别去想你正在做模特这件事。”

Callum在想别的。  
这是他第二次进画室。作为早早出名的画家，Eddie显然有过不少模特。谁最美？最丰富多面？最蓄满感情？最让画家动心，想要眼观手摹保存下来，然后与自己名字永远联系在一起？Callum想是Gerda。而他是他诸多画中人之一，他现在的样子会被保存，被收藏或展览，被拍卖或遗弃。他在胡思乱想。橘子酱的余味似乎留在胸腔里，酸涩又甜蜜。  
大概过去十几分钟，或几个世纪。Eddie打断他称职的模特的遐思。  
“这只手要过来一点。”  
“这样？”  
Eddie衔住画笔，走到Callum身后。他托住模特屈起的手肘。洗过画具的手指犹带冰凉湿气，贴上年轻人温热的覆着浅金绒毛的皮肤。温差在他们接触那一小块区域碰撞，迅速传递。Eddie看到眼前赤裸背脊瞬间泛起一层细小突起。  
“别紧张。”他口齿不清，“不然今天得改画苹果。”  
“就像塞尚？”  
“看来某人并非一无所知。”  
“我妈妈教过我一些皮毛。”  
Eddie取下画笔，在衣摆蹭蹭，递给Callum，“试试看？”  
Callum笑笑，挑起一边眉毛。他接过笔，调转笔头，笔杆指向画面。  
“我觉得，他看着舞台，但神情应该像对镜自照那样。”  
“对镜自照？”  
“是的。我想，这一刻他只关注自己的美。”  
Eddie顺着Callum的手，Callum的理解，看一会画面。然后走过去，扶着画板叹出一口气。  
“怎么？我说错什么吗？”  
“不，当然不是。我还来得及重新开始。”

写作者揉皱稿纸，谱曲者划掉乐章，塑像者推倒泥团，画家说重新开始。  
Callum耸耸肩，他当时不算完全理解Eddie的意思。  
Eddie当时也不清楚那意味着什么，他自认不是大师，却已不是当年常常中途否决，折返再来的学徒。但是Callum是对的。除同行、评论家、买主，他怎么没听过模特的声音？这些亲身陪伴他，亲眼看着画作诞生的人，没有对他指手画脚过，包括Gerda。相较之下，模特Callum有些逾规越矩。但他倾听他的回答，因此决定重新开始。

Callum披上Eddie的睡袍，挠挠头发，活动手脚。  
“需要我帮你重新准备吗？”  
“荣幸之至。希望你还记得我说过的颜色名字。”  
初次接触这些颜料的Callum，还是只到Turner太太腰际的小豆丁。人们都说他长得很像妈妈。当然，除显而易见的遗传因素外，人们并没有见过Turner先生，缺失“更像爸爸”的依据。Turner太太独自教小Callum画画，从幼儿填色书，到摆在瓷盘中的苹果。  
“有一次我用马克笔在墙上画恐龙。”  
“被揍得不轻吧？”  
“忘了。只记得妈妈费很大功夫把它们全部涂掉，因为那是政府提供的房子。”  
“……哦，我很抱歉。”  
“没什么。再来点群青？我喜欢这种蓝色。”  
“它其实是克莱因蓝。我曾经用这种颜色写毕业论文。”  
“了不起。”Callum想说的是，这也行？  
“我只会想到某种瞳色。”  
“比如你的。”  
“光照强烈时，灰调中有这种颜色。”  
观察者下意识靠得很近。视线直白撞进Eddie眼里。自己日常所穿的睡袍被年轻人裹在身上，腰带胡乱系成一团，凑过来的微微敞露的胸口，起伏着自己的气味。木质香气的清新尾调让Callum闻起来像夏日里的一棵树，随时伸展枝叶，探向窗外盛夏阳光。  
木质香气摩擦出劈里啪啦的火花。Callum眨眨眼睛，似乎要浸润两人眼神相撞的干涩，让这个对视变得潮湿黏糊起来。  
在温度继续升高前，Callum切断视线，吻上Eddie的额头。

“对不起。”  
“……”  
“我就是，就是觉得你很可爱。”  
Eddie缀满茶色雀斑的白皙额头就在眼前，谁能忍得住不吻上去呢？即使这是Callum有生之年做过最诡异的事。  
“好吧。”  
“你的‘好吧’等于‘没关系’吗？”  
“等于‘烦请继续干活’，谢谢。”

这次直到Callum浑身酸痛得几乎麻木，Eddie才喊停。  
两人很快达成工作节奏上的默契，忙到天色和室内光线一致，才意识到饿得不行。  
Paulson打来电话说Gerda喝了不少，明天才能还给Eddie。  
“我来做饭吧，十有八九还原里维埃拉餐厅的手艺。”Callum说。  
Eddie没有推辞，他想Callum是在为那个唐突的吻道歉。  
两人直到互道晚安都没再提起这事，任那块干燥柔软的触感停在皮肤上，犹如印记。

——————————————————————————————  
4  
Gerda好几天后才回来。收拾日用，又要离家。  
“抱歉，我以为你已经画好了，不然也不会答应Paulson。”  
“没事的。”  
“就几天，等她情绪缓过来。你知道的，她好不容易怀上……”  
“希望她好起来。”Eddie伸手抚平妻子被海风吹乱的长发，“她比我需要你，Gerda。”  
Gerda转身寻找发带，看到不远处的Callum。他正从海里上来，浑身挂满水珠。磷光闪闪的身躯，喘息起伏的胸膛，气势犹如踏过浅滩的维京人。如果维京人也穿柠檬黄泳裤的话。  
“你呢？只需要Callum。”  
“你疯了吗？”

“你疯了吗？”  
Eddie说。他们从初见至今，已有数个能向对方抛出这句话的机会，而此时Callum不过是在吃苹果。  
“疯子才能吃你家苹果吗？”  
“您吃的是静物，Turner先生。”  
“……”  
“吃静物的学生都考不上美院。”Eddie仿佛在说地球绕着太阳转之类常识，“考上的也不吃。”  
“原来如此。”Callum又啃一大口，“还好我不考这个。”  
Eddie笑着摇头，那是被猫挠破画纸后，想痛揍又因无辜眼神收回手的笑容。  
“你不吃吗？画家先生。”临摹一上午静物的Callum倚窗休息，任海风翻乱他身后的白窗纱。他半个人浸在剧烈阳光中，手里油润鲜红的苹果，犹如待吻的嘴唇。  
Eddie向他走去，拿过啃掉半面的苹果。  
“当心，童话里这一面有毒。”  
“你把自己比作女巫，Callum。”  
“我把你比作公主。”  
现在不是Eddie再次说“你疯了吗”的时候，下一秒才是。  
Callum吻他。这次是嘴唇。  
Eddie听见苹果落地的声音。他想推开，但手腕被扣紧。画家常年工作轻微变形的腕关节被干燥粗糙的大手牢牢握住，合丝严缝犹如他们原为一体。年轻人沾着果汁的嘴唇含住他的，然后是更香更热的口腔向他张开，舌头侵过来，撬开他，仔细舔舐，像品尝最新鲜的牡蛎。对方清甜酸涩的味道让Eddie腰部软了一下。Callum及时搂紧他，顺势越吻越深。直到两人都有点喘不过气才停下。  
“你不知道自己在做什么。”  
Eddie别过头，他已经镇定下来，除了脸上红潮未退。  
“我知道。”  
Callum还没松手。发热掌心绕过半圈，滑下来握住Eddie的手指。他把画家的手执到嘴边，轻轻一吻。像破戒的教徒亲吻神父。  
“我知道。”  
“我爱你。”

“你疯了吗？”  
Eddie问自己。他就该一拳打偏Callum，将这越矩的模特轰出家门。但他当时只是沉默，像在苦思什么究极难题，却不肯抬头看赤裸裸摆在面前的答案。  
就当没事发生过。  
重叠的青少年回忆，独一无二的模特身姿，还有某种说得多见得少的，在Callum身上切确存在的，被艺术家苦苦追寻的东西。看在这些份上，Eddie想。  
两人照旧默契工作，规律作息。Eddie留下Callum的理由还多了一条“十有八九还原里维埃拉餐厅的手艺”。

Gerda哈哈大笑。  
“我觉得这孩子很讨人喜欢。”  
“是啊，他就是个孩子。”  
Eddie微微低头。暴烈阳光将睫毛照成金棕色，打下一片枝叶交错的阴影。  
“提到孩子让你难过了吗？”  
Gerda拉过Eddie的手，隔着波点泳衣，盖住自己小腹。她察觉到丈夫克制掩饰的伤感。她的尝试不比Paulson少。  
“我们在努力。”Eddie抬起头时已经笑了，笑得又暖又轻。  
这笑容是她嫁给他的原因之一。她挑眉，带出调皮又调情的笑容。  
“我们要更……”  
“咳。”  
Eddie抽回手，为妻子披上浴巾。越过她肩膀，他看见Callum走近。  
“哦，Callum，我亲爱的。”Gerda回头，“没了你，Eddie何止不能画完，他怕是要饿死。”  
“说笑了。”  
“真的。尤其是我马上又要离家，真的拜托你。”  
“挺好的。呃……”Callum揉着后颈，“我的意思是，我现在不用打工，还能学画画。”  
“你第一次来我就说什么来着，天使降临。”

——————————————————————————————  
5  
Callum是Eddie最好的学生，最难的模特。  
前者是因为Callum实在天赋惊人一点就通。后者是因为，Eddie说不上因为什么。  
除了摆成芭蕾舞者，日常中Callum定格的时候不多。Eddie在那些宝贵时候画他，用目光和画笔捕捉漫长夏日里停不下来的年轻人。有时是浇花的Callum。年轻人举着喷管，站在肆意疯长的花草中，任水珠沾湿洗旧T恤也不以为意。有时是喝啤酒发呆的Callum，酒量差得出人意料的年轻人下巴抵着桌面，眼睛盯着麦色气泡一眨一眨。有时是小憩的Callum，蜷进沙发深处，像一只委屈的大狗。有时在看书，常常没一会就变成前一个——小憩的Callum，脸上还多了本书。甚至还有作画时的Callum。但Eddie只是速速几笔，然后弃之不用。  
他画不好他。没有线条可以勾勒他的活力莽撞，也没有颜色可以涂绘他的干净透明。

“我画不好。”Eddie说。  
“呃，不是你的错。”Callum披着Eddie的睡袍，对Eddie的画作直抒己见，“毕竟Gerda不在。”  
两人一齐看向画面中的女舞者。肌肉与光影都需要修整。  
“再订个外卖？看餐厅会不会派个也能做模特的女孩子过来？”  
Callum说这话的时候，一手的拇指和食指捏着唇珠，满眼戏谑，像只一脸坏笑的大老鼠。Eddie时常忍不住用动物比喻他。  
“啊，我知道了。”  
Callum转身去拉开重重窗纱。画家精心布置的光线被撕开，大片炙热金黄的阳光投射进来。瞬间两人都眯起眼睛。  
“知道什么？”Eddie没生气，他知道最好的学生总有神来之笔。  
模特在画室里翻找。没有Gerda和Paulson的半山小屋尚算整洁，画室一如既往杂而不乱。  
“你在找什么？”有些东西只有Eddie知道在哪里。  
“找到了。”  
Callum举起一团织物。流水般的缎带，云团般的裙摆，Gerda身上那件芭蕾舞裙。  
模特看着画家，这次他没有用手挡住笑容，阳光照亮大白牙的坏笑。  
Eddie瞬间知道他在想什么，然后不负期望地红了脸。  
“休想。”  
“我会保密的。”  
“休想。”  
“Gerda不知道什么时候才能回来。女士的几分钟和几天都不是字面意思。”  
“休想。第三遍。”  
“我们想画好这幅画，Eddie。”  
——重音是我们。

“你真美，Eddie。”  
“拿稳你的笔，Turner先生。”  
Callum站在画布前，Eddie俯身还原候场舞者的身姿。画家与模特交换位置。  
“你的脚，再伸出来一点。腰再弯下去一些。”Callum伸出画笔指指点点。  
“我有理由怀疑你是公报私仇。”Eddie还是照做了。  
“恰恰相反。我在教你如何做个模特。”  
“多谢。请看在我如此努力的份上，把那块阴影调整过来——你知道我说哪里。”  
Callum盯住Eddie半露的背脊，炙热视线让两人沉默下来。  
真美。Callum的调侃里满含真心。茶色雀斑此刻被羞耻感染深，泛着浅红，在画家身上一路蔓延。从脸颊到脖颈，滴在平日藏于衬衫长袖的胳膊，漫过蝴蝶骨耸起的背部，最后爬进缎面紧身上衣的深处。Eddie低头俯身，舒展犹如真正的天鹅。手指拈着脚踝缎带，翘起小指像淑女端着骨瓷茶杯。双腿绷着吊带白丝袜——他纠结好一会才穿上它——修长纤细，骨节分明。  
Callum需要观察的光影就展现在他面前。但羞耻感似乎能传染。不合时宜的画面闯进他脑中。有些来自过往，有些来自虚构。  
“别紧张。”拿笔的人声音有些低，“不然今天得改画苹果。”  
模特咬着嘴唇笑了。

“我不是想偷懒。”Eddie听起来有些吃力，“但我感觉不到自己的腿了。”  
Callum放下画笔走过去。  
“对不起，我早该停下来。”  
“没关系。模特不是谁都能做，我今天可算知道了。”  
Eddie其实想对Callum说这段时间你真辛苦，但没能开口。Callum蹲下来，握住他的脚踝。  
手掌宽大，粗糙，温热，隔着薄薄丝袜贴紧充血发麻的皮肤。他在缓缓揉搓发僵的肌肉，每一个细微动作，都带起一片酸麻刺痛。Eddie忍不住抽气。  
“痛吗？”  
“还好。”  
Eddie不能分辨是因为痛还是别的什么，只觉得脸颊温度因为忍耐而不断攀升，一定红得可怕。  
“没事，我自己来。”  
“你在躲着我。”  
Callum抬头看他，眼神复杂得有些发暗。歉意，受伤，去伤害的决心，和其他未明情绪。他拿开手，嘴唇贴上去。  
饱含水汽的高温瞬间穿透轻薄纤维，灼伤Eddie的皮肤。他应激性地战栗一下，发麻小腿想往回收，但被拉住了。攥紧脚踝的手指力度加大，贴紧皮肤的唇舌缓缓游移。他的角度看去，Callum眉睫低垂，神色沉迷，像个膜拜神像的教徒。但嘴上的动作却像舔舐巧克力饼干中奶油夹心的幼童，痴迷于薄薄一层奶甜。  
“Callum……”Eddie伸手抵住对方肩膀。语气轻颤，让抵抗听起来欲拒还迎。  
“喊我。”Callum坦然得任性，“我喜欢你叫我的名字。”  
教徒屈起的双膝轻轻落地，以臣服姿势跪在Eddie腿间，手却侵略性地沿着丝袜往上滑，攻入大腿内侧。重重轻纱如云如雾，他的手穿入其中，覆住隐藏的炙热如窗外夏日阳光的部位。  
“Callum！”这次喊得又急又痛，仿佛被按住的是血肉模糊的伤口。Eddie的头俯下来。  
“你瞧，你身体在说喜欢我。”  
被低喝的人一手继续使坏，一手揽住对方后颈，迎着喷向自己的热气吻上去。  
Eddie的挣扎只招来更多压迫。亲吻被迫在手掌压制下加深，灵活强势的舌头差点顶到他喉咙。他顾不上这个，因为Callum的另一只手已经逮住他的欲望。  
年轻人没用什么技巧，只是直白粗鲁地摩擦抽动着。粗糙火热的手指径直掀起情潮，一浪又一浪。然而Eddie在这个初级手活里硬得不行。当被挑逗的部位跳动着即将释放时，Callum恶意地摁紧他的顶端。  
舌头退出。双唇滑开。Callum沿着Eddie嘴角涎水亲吻，像是不愿放过每一滴从对方体内不受控制地释放出来的液体。  
他做得到。  
轻软布料被拨开，情动部位被含住。Eddie释放在湿润高温的口腔中。  
“你喜欢我。”

——————————————————————————————  
6  
作品能存储记忆。  
灰白河流青棕礁石让Eddie回到握不住画笔的寒冬郊外。成熟苹果呼应娇艳脸颊让他记起农妇混合果香的淡淡汗味。深浅晕染的烂漫樱色则是东方国度的早春。夏天呢？  
所有夏天都是那个夏天。海风呼呼的克莱因蓝，草木疯长的翠绿，阳光暴烈的柠檬黄。迷离融化的眼睛在观测，残留颜料渍的手在勾勒，浓重味道经过口鼻冲垮神经，又被液体稀释。有生理性泪水，有打滑肩背的淋漓大汗，还有其他更热更稠的体液。声音呢？  
Eddie常常最后连喘息都带着哭腔。他既爽又痛，恨不得把堵住呜咽的肩膀咬个对穿，然而对方总是侧过头，吻他血红透光的耳朵。啧啧水声在耳边回荡。  
还有风涌进窗户吹动纸页的哗啦声。留言谱一角被马克杯压住，像被沥青黏住翅膀的飞鸟。上面笔迹很轻，像年轻人在夏天清晨不辞而别的背影。  
“再见，Eddie。”

“这幅画很特别。”  
“我说不上哪，但和你之前画的都不一样。谁都不像。”  
Gerda在帮忙整理画室，以一个闲不住的孕妇的敏捷。他们要把最靠近卧室的房间空出来。她好奇翻看那幅一直存放家中的画，蒙尘布料下的画面存储着几年前的夏天。  
此刻湿漉漉灰扑扑的伦敦冬季被隔绝门外。Eddie蹲在矮桌前，耐心调试小夜灯。稚气的星型光斑变幻颜色，不断掠过他脸颊双眼。他没回头，他知道是哪幅。那个最美，最丰富多面，最蓄满感情，最让他动心，想要眼观手摹保存下来，然后与自己名字永远联系在一起的人。最后他们只有这幅画，它在画室角落蒙尘。  
是的，谁都不像。不是你，不是你同事。也不是他，更不是我。  
“我没画好。”  
但是，我们就在那里。那些笔触与色块，就是他，也是我。隐藏在别人的影像中，仿佛舞者站在幕后。  
“别这样说。这是你和……”  
“先放下它吧，亲爱的。我搞不定这盏灯。”  
旋转星光终于消停。有几颗映入Eddie眼睛，像是热泪盈眶。他没让Gerda说出那个名字。事实上，Eddie自己也不说出口——  
“和Callum。”  
“Callum。”

**Author's Note:**

> Gerda是《丹麦女孩》角色名。  
> 故事最初和最后，他们都念及对方名字。爱人的名字是最短的情诗。


End file.
